Spicy Wings Challenge
' Spicy Wings Challenge (#88)|next=yes|nextvideo= Chubby Bunny Challenge (#89)}} The spicy wings challenge was a challenge the girls did as the first part of their 5,000 subscribers challenge. In the challenge, the girls attempted to eat a "blazing" buffalo wing, with varying results. This video was uploaded on May 8th, 2014 and was the 88th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, and Andrea participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya introducing and explaining the challenge, Andrea and Renae expressing their "excitement" over the challenge. Renae takes the box of wings and reads the "warning label" before saying that there is no warning label. The girls decide who gets to go first in a game of Papers-Scissors-Rock, with Andrea sitting out. Mariya wins the game and Renae loses, thus has to goes first. Renae expresses her dismay in losing the game, saying that she should've won. Renae begins the challenge and reluctantly takes a wing, a reassuring thumbs up later, she takes her first bite. Though she takes a small bite, which Andrea calls her out on, but the heat is clearly taking its toll in Renae's mouth. Andrea tells Renae to put the whole wing in her mouth, as Renae takes another bite. Afterwards, Renae takes the milk but has to open a seal, which annoys her. She gets up and drinks her milk, done with the challenge. It's Mariya's turn, Andrea asks if she's ready, Mariya answering that she isn't but Renae's reaction makes it easier to stomach. Mariya says that she's going to take a bigger bite than Renae, Andrea declaring that she's going to stick the whole thing in her mouth. The girls pause to let the innuendo sink in, as Mariya takes her first bite. Mariya struggles but does handle the heat well, as Renae is scraping her tongue to lessen the pain. Renae says that the scraping helps as she can't feel the heat anymore, Andrea responding that it's because Renae scraped her taste-buds off. Renae exclaiming that they were dead anyway. Back to Mariya, she appears to have finished her piece of wing, as she drinks some milk. Her eyes begin to water, but she seems to be handling the heat better than Renae. Andrea "zooms" in on Mariya's eyes to show the tears. Mariya takes the camera as Andrea has to eat a wing. Andrea, despite saying that she wanted to stick the whole wing in her mouth, refuses to take a wing. She eventually takes a wing and takes her first bite. She doesn't seem to chew on the wing and immediately spits it back out. Renae scolds her for spitting it out as Andrea expresses her objection to taking another bite. She takes the remaining piece of her wing and forces herself to put it in her mouth. She chews on the wing this time, Andrea clearly struggling with the heat. Mariya and Renae give suggestions on how she can lessen the pain, Renae suggesting that she should rake her tongues with her nails. Andrea swallows the wing and takes her milk. Renae reminds her that she's doing this for the fans before Andrea flips off the camera. Andrea proclaims that the challenge is the worst thing they've ever done as the group ends the video. Trivia *The Spicy Wings Challenge marked Mariya's 50th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). *The Spicy Wings Challenge was uploaded on Mackenzie's birthday. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Andrea Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:2014